


Something New Entirely

by PompousPickle



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Festivals, Holding Hands, M/M, dumb boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: They had some time to kill before they had to be at rehearsal. They hadn't meant to spend it together, but...





	Something New Entirely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the beautiful Genny and her twitter prompt "TenYuki + holding hands". I really loved writing these two and I hope to tackle more A3! in general in the future~

“Hey! You crappy actor! You’re walking way too fast!”

The festival coordinators had practically begged Izumi for her help. They initially had entertainment planned for the festival, to preform just before the fireworks display. But things didn’t pan out as planned, and they ran to the first place they could think of that could provide performers on a dime.

Still, that was in the evening. Now, an entire festival grounds spread out before them. And the director gave the Summer Troupe free reign before they had to meet up for a final rehearsal. As long as they explored in pairs, and were sure to make it back to the stage area in time. Yuki sighed.

_“Ah! An onigiri stand! Triangles, triangles~”_

_“Hey! W-wait up Sumii! I’m coming with!”_

_“Oh man! There’s a baseball tossing game! Come on, Muku! We’re totally gonna ace this!”_

_“A-ah! Right! Let’s go for it, Kyu-chan!”_

And just like that, it was only the two of them.

“You _could_ just walk faster to keep up, you know!” Tenma looked up from his festival map to look at Yuki, trailing behind him. He had grabbed a marker at the festival entrance, and was now looking over the map and circling different booths with great fervor. “We don’t have a lot of time to spare before nightfall and there are a lot of different things we need to see.”

Yuki paused in his steps, finally catching up to their leader. He looked around Tenma’s shoulder, examining the map carefully. Different performances and exhibitions were circled on the time table, and he had checked off a number of food booths and games to try. Some of them were more unique to the local area. But others were items that you would see at any typical street festival, foods you could try anywhere. It was almost as if…

“Hey. Have you ever been to one of these things before, Crappy Actor?” Yuki blinked, adjusting the folds on his yukata as he examined the other boy’s map.

“Wh-what?! Of course I have! Why wouldn’t I have?”

Yuki blinked. He had guessed it in one try. “Fine. We can do it your way then, since you’re _so_ experienced. Just make sure you mark the fabric stands. Kimono fabrics could come in handy if we do another historical play.” He looked out towards the vendor’s area, simply because he was scoping the grounds. And not because he wanted to avoid eye contact with the other boy.

“Sure, sure. I’ll make sure to pencil it in.” Tenma furrowed his brow, pulling out the marker to check off the stall to be sure they swung by. With a satisfied nod, he folded the map up, sticking it down into his obi so that he could grab it more easily in the future. Yuki rolled his eyes at that, wondering if he had any mind towards his clothing at all. “Now come on! We’ve got no time to waste and I want to try takoyaki.”

Tenma stuck out his hand. And Yuki only stared at it.

 The orange haired boy stuck out his hand a little further, with an exasperated sigh. “Come _on_.  You said you couldn’t keep up with me in those ridiculous shoes, right? So this is easier. Just make sure you don’t run out of breath.”

“These shoes are _traditional_. And there’s no way I’d run out of breath. You just have freakishly long legs,” Yuki spat back, sliding his hand into Tenma’s despite himself. He had a point after all, there was a lot to see and do before their performance.

As they made their way to the first stall, Tenma’s hand shook. Yuki looked up at him briefly, wondering if the boy really was just that excited to be at typical street festival. Or maybe it was because…

Yuki shook off the thought, gripping the other boy’s hand as hard as he could, to stop the shaking all together.


End file.
